Шаблон:Navbox Квесты в Fallout: New Vegas
} |editlink =Navbox квесты в FNV |options =wraplinks |title =[[Квесты Fallout: New Vegas|Квесты в Fallout: New Vegas]] |headerA =Основные квесты |groupA1 =Акт 1 |contentA1 =Удар по голове Вновь в седле У костра Расследование Звонок |groupA2 =Акт 2 |contentA2 =Джокер (Джокер: Туз в рукаве, Смена руководства, Вы и армия, Делайте ваши ставки, Завершающий штрих) Казино всегда в выигрыше (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII) Кесарю кесарево Казнить нельзя помиловать Бомбисты Королевский гамбит За Республику, часть 2 Ты почувствуешь приближение/Аризонский убийца |groupA3 =Акт 3 |contentA3 =Ни богов, ни господ Всё или ничего Пришёл, увидел, победил Эврика! |headerB =Дополнительные квесты |groupB1 =Новая Калифорнийская Республика |contentB1 =Биттер-Спрингс: больничный блюз Бумеранг В погоне за призом Вернуться домой Возвращение надежды Где бы я ни бродил... Горы, только горы Ещё немножко Медицинская история Можешь на меня положиться Мы вместе Не буди медведя! Не расти трава Око за око От поражения до победы один шаг Охота за головами Поиски Уайта Прессинг Проявить сочувствие Солнечные блики Стычка в Боулдер-Сити Тяжёлая судьба Целительство Чрезвычайное радио Шпиономания |groupB2 =Легион Цезаря |contentB2 =Caesar's Foe Caesar's Hire Берегись гнева Цезаря! Гаубица Жестокое сердце Легион имя мне Милость Цезаря Перст указующий |groupB3 =Стрип |contentB3 =Жажда мести Источник вдохновения Казино - крышка! Как мало мы знаем Когда луна восходит над башней Пища для гурманов Прощай, любовь Таланты, отзовитесь! |groupB4 =Фрисайд и Внешний Вегас |contentB4 =Атомное танго Бери всё Два сапога пара Койоты Коллектор Кто-то должен приглядеть Самое время Солдатский блюз |groupB5 =Бомбисты |contentB5 =Буги-вуги В небо! Плохие муравьишки Юные сердца |groupB6 =Великие Ханы |contentB6 =Медовый месяц в Аба-Даба Не заставляй меня просить Папаша Рука помощи |groupB7 =Подрывники |contentB7 =Марафон Почему бы нам не дружить? Путь исправления Текли ручьи... |groupB8 =Братство Стали |contentB8 =В неведении Не суйся в чужие дела Слепой глаз |groupC1 =Другие |contentC1 =Город, который мне нравится Давай полетаем Догадайся, кого я видел! Колесо фортуны Легенда о звезде и Бесценный урок Недружеский разговор Одиночество Стрельба в призрачном городе Сумасшествие |groupC2 =Квесты напарников |contentC2 =Давние времена Плата по счетам Похищение Собачья жизнь Сплошные заботы ЭД-Э, любовь моя Я забыл забыть |groupC3 =Неотмечаемые квесты |contentC3 =A Bit of Slap and Tickle Возвращение тела рейнджера Моралеса Access Powers All Fired Up! Уши Легионеров Проверьте, всё ли в порядке на посту «Чарли» Аризонский чистильщик Бартон Финк Мистер Дружок Везунчик (Atomic Wrangler, The Gomorrah, The Tops, Ultra-Luxe, «Викки и Вэнс») Bounty Killer (I, II) Brotherhood Bond (I, II) Caching in at the Cove Cajoling a Cudgel Вылечить лапу Зачистка Карьера Сделка с Контрерасом Defacing the Humble Stone Democracy Inaction Don't Poke at the Bear Эмиссар Эдди Сущность эксгумации Fight Night Flogging a Dead Corpse Поставки медикаментов Последователям Getting a Leg Up from Andy Gland for Some Home Cooking Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger Hat's Entertainment Help for Halford Компьютерный вирус Highway to the Danger Zone (I, II) Honorary Rocketeer Я люблю бананы Железо и Кража Деятельность Кита Laurifer Gladiator Безнадёжные задолженности Ленк Лили и Лео Друг Последователей Податливый ум маленького бомбиста Maud's Muggers Meeting an Equal Missing a Few Missiles Not Worth a Hill of Corn and Beans Гуль старой закалки Вернуть оружие Вэнса Papers, Please Пропавший лазерный пистолет Playing on the Old Joana Мясо для НКР Powder to the People Починка электрогенератора Razzle Dazzle! Reach for the Sky, Mister! Rest and Resupply Правила Каравана Ринго Rotface's Loose Lips Полуночные атаки на ранчо Помощь при допросе Short-Term Treatment Smooth-Talking Criminal The Star Showdown Стратегический ядерный лось Straus Calls Strip Search Сержант Тедди Suits You, Sarah Жетоны павших Команда слабоумных наёмников Thought for the Day Tourist Traipse Сломанное радио A Trusted Aide Коллекционирование снежных шаров Нам надо прекратить такие драки Нам надо прекратить такие встречи, I (II, III, IV) Wind-Brahmin Wrangler Требуется яйцо когтя смерти Платье для Веры |headerD =Квесты дополнений |groupD1 =''Dead Money'' |contentD1 =Торжественное открытие Сьерра-Мадре!‎ Найти ошейник 8: «Дог» Найти ошейник 14: Дин Домино Найти ошейник 12: Кристин Огни в небе Смешанные сигналы Играй оркестр Запусти Гала-концерт Выход на бис в Тампико Последняя роскошь Укротить зверя Ограбление века Большой куш: Сьерра-Мадре |groupD2 =''Honest Hearts'' |contentD2 =Большая Лестница Бремя цивилизованного человека Военнопленные Искупитель Ловушка для туристов Ненадёжная дорога Обряд инициации Побег из Зайона Покидая рай Прибытие в Зайон Придорожный аттракцион Разведка боем Речные Монстры Святость мёртвых Семейное дело Снова занять мост Собирается буря Сокрушить Белые Ноги Толстороги восточной Вирджинии Ушёл на рыбалку Хаос в Зайоне Экспедиция «Счастливые Тропы» |groupD3 =''Old World Blues'' |contentD3 = Выбирай себе мозги · Выбралась из скорлупы · Добро пожаловать в «Большую Гору» · Когда атакуют посетители · Лучший друг мозга · На одной длине волны · Оказывая влияние на людей · Полевые исследования · Полуночный научно-фантастический фильм! · Проект X-13 · Тоска по Старому Миру · У всех моих друзей есть выключатели · Улучшение звукового излучателя · Что в имени тебе моём? · X-2: Странные передачи! · X-8: кошмар в средней школе! · X-13: Атака лазутчика! |groupD4 =''Lonesome Road'' |contentD4 =Воссоединение Пусковая шахта Работа Запуск Туннельщики Разлом Курьер Конец Апокалипсис }} Квесты Fallout: New Vegas en:Template:Navbox quests FNV